Larry Stylinson Lost in Love
by Epic Espy
Summary: "I'm 'lost in love' with the person who caused me to suffer through pain unimaginable, keeping me infatuated with this boy. He is my only weakness after all…and his name is Louis Tomlinson." A Larry Stylinson story.


"_Nothing will change" were his final words. The discussion still lingers in my head, never being forgotten. I remembered every second of it, and I always will. But I couldn't relieve the feeling of burning anger and loneliness I held inside. I'm 'lost in love' with the person who caused me to suffer through pain unimaginable, keeping me infatuated with this boy. He is my only weakness after all…and his name is Louis Tomlinson._

Larry Stylinson; Lost in Love

Chapter 1: A Light in the Darkness (part 1/3)

My name is Harry. Harry Styles, to be well-defined. I guess I can start from the beginning, the emotional rollercoaster that started this in the first place.

It was one of those nights that seemed too silent to handle. Where the quiet scares you with its truth.

The red notices threatening to cast me out of the apartment building were piled along with the phone bills, forcing me to leave. I desperately need a job, but I'm too depressed to keep one, so I just stared at them hopeless.

I blame myself for never going outside, but I preferred the darkness. With no one around, I thought differently. My mind had its own way of escaping, and I enjoyed that. Except for tonight… my life would change forever.

One step was all it took for me to be out of my door. The burst of fresh air startled me as I stared at the ground hoping I could change. Change into a better person.

I sighed, "Today's the day for a new beginning."

Walking through the town wasn't only an unfamiliar experience, it was quite terrifying. Being only nineteen years old, I actually had no idea where I was planning to go. I was searching for an outbreak from the shadows, but all I got was the feeling of being uncomfortable. As I stared into the distance, I could see a group of rowdy teenagers fooling around; one boy in particular stood out. He was wearing some kind of knitwear and a beanie with the tightest jeans I've ever seen, which I strangely found …attractive. But never mind, I'm not like that.

Trying to ignore the fact that I found a boy attractive, I tried blocking out the noise as well to pass by and try to see more. Getting one more glance, I met his eyes. Such a blue and such a color. It dragged me into a different world somehow, causing me to look seriously stupid. I couldn't tell if he smiled or not, but as he and his group walked away, I knew he noticed me.

"Damn…" I said under my breath, "I'm such an idiot."

I manage to stroll around more until I'm confronted by someone. And ironically, the person I didn't want to see ever again comes up to me.

"Hey there, I kind of noticed you back there." The boy replied.

I cleared my throat, "Erm…Yeah, I guess."

An awkward silence took place, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Are you from around here? You've been roaming around for hours and –no offense- but you look like a bum." He eyed me up and down.

I guess I should've cared more about my appearance. I've practically been wearing the same jeans for weeks, and my hair is poorly combed. Not wanting to leave my bed seems to lead to bigger hygiene issues than I thought.

A snap of his fingers startle me.

"Hello, what's going on in your head _pretty boy_? Answer me." He says.

When I stood there in silence, he became frustrated and sighed, "Come on, I'm just trying to help out," He reached out his hand, "I'm Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

We shake hands and a rush of chilled shivers up climbed up my spine_. I must be getting sick_, I convince myself.

"I-I'm Harry Styles. I don't get out much."

"I can tell. Come with me 'Styles'." He drags me over to a bench and urged us both to sit down to get to know each other.

After what seemed like forever, I began getting a stronger feeling of that 'sickness'. I had no idea what it was, but Louis' constant nicknames, and his strong confidence threw me off the edge. He was everything I wanted to be. Funny, attractive, positive reassured, and has a bit a _sassy_ side. But somehow I could scarcely see a soft, sensitive side in his smile. It was all I needed. Or at least that's how it seemed.

"You're going to get kicked out?! Haven't you got a job?" He keeps throwing questions at me, "You really need some help, man. You'll be on the streets. It's way out of hand."

I couldn't help but be offended. He has no idea what I've been through, and yet he's still judging me as a helpless boy with problems. Not wanting to deal with his insults, I get up to leave.

"No. Wait! I'm sorry." Louis grabs my arm and stands up, "I'm not the best at this, but I want to help."

We're close, his arm still upon mine, "So I'm going to do the best I can."

There go the chills again, but this time in the means of hope. Someone was willing to help me. I'm not a failure after all; I can try to learn again. A new light was brought into my darkness! I was filled with such an unfamiliar emotion, I could cry or even scream.

I pulled Louis into my arms and into a hug and a squeaky "thank you" was all I managed to say.

"Um…you can stay at my place for now, if you'd like." He mumbled into my shirt.

My response? A tighter hug.

(Part 2/3)

The next morning, I panicked myself when I woke up in a different home. Until I finally recalled to how I got here.

I was in Louis' house. It's a friendly, whole-hearted environment with a few messes here and there, but I seriously don't mind it. Louis was very welcoming to me and even offered to cook, even though he says he has no knowledge on how to so anyway.

I had a feeling I was going to smile more often…and that's one the best feelings I've experienced so far.

When Louis came down to the living room, he examined me head to toe and shook his head.

"Harry, I think we need to clean you up." He says as he studies me more.

"We?"

Once again, he drags me somewhere and it appears to be a bathroom. He takes out materials and petrifies me. A towel, scissors, and a razor.

"Take off your shirt." He commands.

"Excuse me?"

"Your shirt. Off." He looks at me, "We're washing that damn hair of yours."

Phew! I thought wrong.

My bangs were so long that they covered my eyes, and the curls at the ends didn't help for a first impression either.

It only took a minute or two, but I was so nervous about his hands being on my face that I didn't dare to move a single inch.

"Alright, it's okay now. Open your eyes."

As I open them I notice Louis take a step back.

"Holy shi—"He stops himself from finishing and starts laughing hysterically.

"What?" I asked nervously.

He pushed me towards the mirror, and that's when I knew what he's done. All my hair becoming drenched in water, which meant it went almost all the way to my shoulders…and Louis added a bow on top of my head for a finishing touch making me look like…you guessed it, a girl. It was enough to make him cry of laughter.

Louis took a deep breath, "Sorry, I just tried to lighten up the mood…and I have to say, you make a very appealing girl. I shall call you Hazza."

"Please don't"

"Now I can't help it. You're Hazza now."

I shook my head, but I still kept a smile on my face. That boy truly is something special.

(Part 3/3)

"A party?!" I yelled in confusion. I had just met him and yet, he takes me to a party. Does he not know that I'm socially weak to everyone?

"Calm down. It's just a little get -together. I'll be with you the whole time, don't worry." He tries to comfort me as we arrive to the house.

"But I've never been to a get- together…" I mutter.

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

Liar. It was huge. Not a single room was empty, and not a single girl wore enough clothes. This was unquestionably an adult's party. I wasn't prepared for this. To be surrounded by hundreds of people yelling and dancing drunk when the only thing I'm used to is obscurity.

I watched from afar to avoid looking foolish, but just standing there doesn't help. I just gaze at Louis as he dances the night away with the crowd. I wish I could be like that. He seemed to have no care in the world out there, and seemed to see the good in everything. He's... remarkable and looks mind-blowingly beautiful in the lights.

The booming and earsplitting music added a different mood to the atmosphere, causing me to shift to the beat. I recognized nearly all the songs, but I still stood in shock while realizing I was actually pleased to be here. The energy satisfied me to ways I couldn't explain.

I observed Louis' every step and move. I could tell he was different from the others because he matched to the music perfectly. Every twist drew me closer, but I stepped back to reality. I can't dance. And as if on cue, he looks directly at me.

Startled to see him catch my stare, I meet him outside of the cluster of teens.

"Hey," he smiled, "Don't just stay there. Dance with me!" He yells over the music.

I hesitated, "I don't dance…"

"Don't lie." He laughs as he pulls me in.

He looks up at me and speaks to me with his eyes. As if he said 'come to me, you fool', he places me in front of him. I tried to follow his movements, but he shook his head.

"No, Harry. Don't copy me, be yourself!" He winked.

I had no idea what I wanted to do. Everything was too new for me to handle, I need to leave—but no, I am not doing that again. I have to try. I mean- it's just dancing, right?

Creating my own, I looked like a complete comic act. I'm sure Louis was tempted to tease me like he did the last time, but he just beamed at me with such a fond look on his face. Then, that's when I decided to do something, to finally be myself.

I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and grabbed Louis' hands, interlocking them with mine.

"Harry what are you-"

"I want to try something."

I closed my eyes for a bit, and then reopened them to start a waltz-like dance. He seemed surprised, but content. That's a good response I suppose.

He brought me in closer and embraced me in a hug, still swaying together with the music.

"You're so strange, Hazza. " He smiled, "I like that."

Those few words nearly brought a tear to my eye. It seemed that, for once, someone liked me for who I was. That being different isn't so bad at all, and he didn't even have to tell me that.

I felt it from the start and like I said, Louis truly is something special.

- **Two hours later-**

It's been quite a while now, and we're still at the house. Except almost everyone was gone, leaving me and Louis alone with a few other guys. It wasn't dreadful though, it was actually relaxing to have a deep and evocative conversation with my new best bud.

"Wait, so you're saying that you left home, because of your own friends?" Louis asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I can't handle drama, it's too much to handle."

I explained to him the issues I had in the past, also including where I almost decided to end myself due to so many insults I've received. Everything was just so…difficult. Without anyone to be there for me, I couldn't manage to hold on anymore, so I just left where I can be alone.

Before I could finish my agonizing story, I felt my eyes swell in tears until I started crying.

Louis stayed silent for a moment, but silently replied, "I'm so sorry Harry," He stood up, "I shouldn't have brought you here, you were probably miserable out there."

He hesitated once more, "I think you're better off without me. I'm just causing trouble."

As he was about to leave though, I clutched to him like a crying child, "Don't leave. Please. I need you the most right now, and I—"

"Whoa! What's going in on here?" A voice interrupted. I jumped off of Louis in an instant.

"Lou, you trying to get lucky with this kid?" The blonde boy continued.

Louis stood in front of me and confronted the other. The other boy had a familiar accent and seemed to already know Louis more than I did deceptively.

"No, Niall. This is the guy I'm helping out," Louis uncomfortably says this through gritted teeth.

Niall nodded in agreement and politely asked, "So you're Harry, right? Louis told me about you over the phone."

"That's me…" I slightly waved.

This Niall kid is surely a talker. He can make a five minute conversation into a full life story, and that's exactly what he did. Apparently, he and Louis are closer than I thought. It turns out that they've known each other since their middle school days, and still know one another just as well.

There were also other boys who introduced themselves. One tall, fit bloke named Liam and a secretive gentleman named Zayn. It was quite amazing to see a group of individuals with so many differences connect to one another completely. It was like a jigsaw puzzle where everything falls into place. Maybe that's what I've been missing all along…

"C'mon guys! This is the guy Louis gushes about all the time!" Niall exclaims.

All the time? It hasn't even been a whole day, yet the boys all seem to smile in excitement every time they hear my name and I never knew why. Probably has something to do with the "differences" thing. But I know there's something obvious that I'm not noticing…something right in front of my eyes, but I can't find.

Until I found the courage, I tried to ask a question, "So, are we all…friends now?"

"Of course we are! I didn't invite for nothing'" Niall replies.

"Yeah, we can be like the 'fantastic five' or something," Zayn says.

As we all laugh, I catch Louis' eyes with mine and smile. I have truly found a new light in my darkness.

A/N: Okay! That's the end of this first chapter! I apologize if the different parts cause any conflict, but it won't be in the next ones anyway. Really hope you enjoyed, and I will posting a second one shortly.

AND OMG I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES! I AM SO SORRY, THEY WILL BE UP AS SOON AS THE SECOND CHAPTER!


End file.
